Ark 20 Episode 15: Red Money
Kuroro lucifer by chandraherawati.jpg Eden Creed: “ Boss” He heard the voice scurry it’s way through the slight opening of the wooden door. The young prominent Eden Creed , Gently trailed his finger forward signaling the member of his Saints to come in. There standing in the doorway was Larry, His hair tucked into to his leather black jacket , That held a bit of a wrinkling delight. But this acted more like a design then a simple outfit malfunction. Besides, It totally came into fits with the image he was aiming for. Though he carried such and old age his positive attitude held the innocence of a youth slightly younger then Eden and the rest of the gang. “ Whats up ? “ The young purely boss getting right to business, As he pulled a black suit over his ironed black shirt, This black shirt held midnight colors with little to no wrinkles. His Raven black hair holding resemblance to one of a raven as it kept back with jail, Its ends sharper then ever Eden gently brushing his comb amongst it’s sides. “ The Cars waiting “ Larry answered in a dashing tone. He slightly held his head low, Hiding his discomfort with the whole situation. The young relentless Creed turned his pearly hazel gaze towards Larry with a bit of concern, “ Whats up with you old guy ?” Eden questioned gently laying his leather gloved cover hand amongst Larrys shoulder. “ Oh its nothing.. It’s just are you sure this is the route you want to go this is a different route from Lu “ Larry respond with a bit of concern clenching at his fist. “ I helped him raise you when you were just a young boy “ Larry sighed gently bestowing his head. Eden pulling his hands from Larrys shoulder gave off a slight nod “ I understand where you’re coming from… But you must know Im never sure about anything not even myself I just go wherever the wind takes me. It’s then, I start clawing out my own path, Stop worrying about me old man .. Tell you what you stay here make sure you keep the old UWF in place.. I’ll go with Benzino and the gang “ Eden smiled making his way to the door which was already held open for him by the others who represented the Saints. “ But.. Eden you know I can’t leave you to fend for yourself It’s against my code as a god father” Larry smiled gently scratching the back of his head. “ Fine.. Then it’s an order “ Eden smiled gently clenching his teeth and sealing his eyes shut. The type of faces you’ll see in 95 percent of the school year books. Larry twitched a bit knowing he had to follow his orders now being a member of the Saints. He quickly fell back onto the black cushion of the couch sinking into it’s glorifying material. Eden buried his fingers deep into his coat he soon found himself walking down a flight of stairs, His boots leaving a decant echo through the backstage halls of UWF. Benzino awaited him at the end of the stairs his sky blue gaze and blonde curly hair stood out most. The Adolf hitler favored type , He stood in an italian suit with a cigar folded between his pink lips.” Evening Boss “ He stated to Eden upon his approach. “Eden stopped At sight of the Lambo marking it’s way towards the front of the Stadium. As Eden was in the process of approaching the veichle he came to a halt “ HEY ! Thats my car ! “ A man in a shabby suit stated waddling towards the back seat of the lambo. “ What the wheres our car ? “ Eden questioned in a bit of concern. “ Right this way sir “ Benzino stated aiming his hand towards what looked to be a clown car coated in all black. “ What the hell is that ? “ Boss Eden spoke in a calmly matter his eyes twitched attempting to keep his composure and smile he usually keeps..” Its all we can afford right now we’ve only gotten back the business for a few weeks now its gonna take time before were rolling around like a real gang ! “ Benzino lectured from the back seat of the car. Eden lost of words decided to blindly follow, The Driver had taken them to Club Lahana , It was teen night so Eden was able to make his entrance without the hassel. Eden made his way through the party people and took a seat where all V.i.p’s were usually located. The V.i.p Section. Kin Tasanagi: " Evening gentlemen ..." Was all Eden would have heard along with the sound of a gun's clak echoing throughout the room. The attacker would have pulled out another gun, aiming it at the rest of Edens enterouage! " don't do that guys... " The attacker said. The only thing that could be seen was from his mouth down. A hoodie cascaded over his head that shadowed out majority of his face. " any of you guys move... I'll put two in his head. " He said referring to Eden as he kept his grip on his gun. A Desert egale in both hands. The Desert Eagle is chambered for many different cartridges, the most common being .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 Action Express. A .41 Magnum was originally offered, but pulled from the market due to the .41 Magnum falling from favor among shooters. Custom shops also offer other chamberings, such as .440 Cor-Bon, .44 AutoMag, and others. He gripped tightly to the gun. His breathing hastened he had been on edge but calm at the same time. " I just want to talk... Nobody move... " The young man said pulling away from Eden , still holding a gun to the boss, and another gun to his gang. " I just wanna talk..." he says peeling infront of Eden with the gun up still in both sides. " To your boss..." Eden Creed: Eden heard the obnoxious sound of the gun, He gave off a slight sigh before rolling his eyes in dismay. His gang quickly jumped at the sound of the weapon like the presidents men in debt into sacrificing their life for their president, Benzino being the first to volunteer as tribute “ Are you stupid ?! You really think we’d let you talk to our Bo-“ The Young Yakuza mastermind Eden Creed motioned Benzino to hold in his choice of words. Thus , Stopping him from making the situation from getting any worst then it already is. “ He just wants to talk right ? So let him, But I will tell you one thing Dude . You’re saying one thing but those guns are doing something entirely diffrent word of advice if you’re gonna aim a gun at someone be ready to shoot them. Say we do talk whats stopping my men and I from killing you Soon as you let you’re guard down . you may be able to kill me but I’ve trained my men long enough to keep it going incase I were to die, So with all that in mind lets talk ..eh ?” Eden snickered with his hands held up in the air. The Saints still at the narrow end of the gun kept in silence awaiting for the scene of things to come into deeper play .Benzino bit his lips attempting to stop himself from saying anything else stupid. If he kept on the route he was going, The title loose lis would go from loose lips louie to loose lips Benzino. Kin Tasanagi: " The KPD have a shipment of guns coming in from the eastern lower levels of district 2. I'll give you the location so you and your boys can break into it. Within the carrier are 1200 units of guns from all types. I've done my research , I stalked this shipment out for 3 days but I lack the man power to get it. I could have taken this information to any gang. But I thought you guys more suitable for the job. You guys steal it, flip the prices, and then re-distribute it throughout the streets and you'll make bank. We could make enough money from the cache to but more weapons from the blackmarket. I'll give you the information on one condition. You let me in to your gang. And you split the profit for this thing 30, 70. I'll be getting the 30 percent. You get the 70. " The hooded figure said slowing lowering the gun. " You won't kill me. You guys are out of the syndicate. If you want to really ante yourselves up. You'll be at the pedestal that you need to be. Catch there attention. Or even start your own branch... You can't lose. Eden creed. " The young man said pulling the hood off his face reveling himself to the young man. His bright eyes shining down at him. Kurama_1.jpg " My names Red... Red Oak. " Category:Ark 20 Category:Red Money Saga